Sakuno on the Tennis Court
by Bloodbeast9
Summary: Sakuno has always watched Ryoma from the side lines but she seriously wants to change that. She starts to go to a nearby tennis training court on a regular bases but ends up in a pretty bad situation and something terrible happens to her head. And Ryoma doesn't agree with it, NOT. AT. ALL. (SakunoXRyoma)
1. Chapter 1

**~Ryoma x Sakuno~**

**~It took me so long to finish this chapter! My family keep interrupting me in the middle of it all. It was really frustrating but I like how it came out so far. It originally was suppose to be a OneShot but I kinda keep going and going so now it one really long chapter. I plan on finishing the story in the next chapter so it more like a 2-Shot.~**

**~By the way when I do matches (WHEN I DO) please excuse me for not knowing very much about tennis.~**

**~Well Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ryoma was battling it out with Momoshiro on the Seigaku regulars. Both were sweating bullets with the insanely hot weather, the sun was blazing high up in the sky. Sakuno was watch from behind the court fence in the protective shade of the trees. Tomoka wasn't with her that day, which she kinda was glad she was. Tomoka was the more out going out of the two of them, she would be gladly calling out to Ryoma to beat Momoshiro to the ground. But the heat really wouldn't work well with the cheering, it would distract Ryomas game play.

Ryoma hit an over head lob when Momoshiro reached the net.

"Damn it!"

The lob was just high enough to escape Momos smash range. He tsk and let the lob get a point, he was ready to take his serve when Coach Ryuzaki walked in whistling her whistle. Ryoma smirked at Momo, which was returned with an upset look. The rest of the team gathered around the coach, Captain Tezuka stood behind her.

"Alright every body, good job. That's enough for today, the heat's gonna get to your heads in this weather. First years pick up the balls. Second years do your final stretches and the regulars meet up with Tezuka letter today for training regiments."

Sakunos grandmother gave out orders, then walked off leaving the rest up to the members. Sakuno quickly fetched a cold can of soda for Ryoma, when she returned she spotted him lying down with Momo under the same tree she took shelter from before. She nervously walked up to him, both were breathing heavily. She watched silently, as she watched Ryoma take breaths she realized that the two of them were sleeping now.

In order to not bother him, she always thought of his best interest and right now was that he need some rest. She placed the can beside his racket and walked off to prepare for her lessons.

* * *

Sakuno finally arrived at a tennis training court for her afternoon lesson, she didn't want to be completely left behind Ryoma. Even though she knows she is not match for him, but maybe she'll be able to return a couple of hits.

The training coach arrived and told the other learners to start stretches, Sakuno did what she was told. While she tried reaching for her toes two boys started giggling behind her. She worried that maybe there was a rip under her skirt so she quickly stood up straight, she turned her head to look at the boys with an embarrassed blush. After trying to stretch without bending over, she retreated to the bathroom to check for anything wrong. To her relief there wasn't.

She returned to practice, trying desperately to avoid the two boys. She didn't like the way they looked at her.

* * *

Ryoma was woken up by a fallen leaf, that miraculously landed on the tip of his nose. He pushed up his upper body with his elbows and looked around, he wasn't sure how long he had fallen asleep but the sun was still blazing like mad. Momo grunted then also got his head up off the ground, getting in the same position as Ryoma.

"Do you know how long we were out?"

Momo asked Ryoma with a little slur to his words. Ryoma stayed quite and simply continued to stare in the direction of the courts. Momo on the other hand got himself off the ground and brushed of the little dirt and leaves that cling to his clothes. He offered a hand to Ryoma.

"Come on, practice is over and we got free time now. Want to go out and eat?"

Ryoma took his offered hand and was pulled up to his feet, he also cleaned off the dirt and turned to pick up his tennis racket when he notices a small can resting beside it. He picked both of them up and looked at the can of soda, it was still cold so it hasn't been long sense it has been bought. He looked around, wondering who got him this. Was it for him or did someone forget it.

"Lucky guy, you get a nice cold soda. Ah the days of youth."

Momo smirked at Ryoma. Then he continued to walk off back to the locker room to get changed out of sweaty clothes. Ryoma stared at the can.

"Maybe it was Sakuno?"

He didn't have a clue but he did know that he saw her watching them practice earlier. But now she wasn't to be seen, if it was Sakuno he was going to thank her for it later. He then started heading also to the lockers to join Momo.

* * *

Sakuno was practicing her swings when suddenly one of the braids was pulled and broke her concentration. She let out a little squeak in surprise and pain, She automatically turned around to catch the culprit in the act. No one was near her but not far was the same two boys giggling away, her cheeks turned red. They were teasing her.

She ignored them and continued to swing away. Luckily nothing else happened.

"Alright, a small 5 minute rest then we'll pair each other for some practice matches."

The training coach told of the other students for a break. Sakuno straight away went to the vendor to get a nice cold soda, she reached out the get the same cold drink she got earlier for Ryoma. She liked that drink, it was something she thought the two of them shared an interest in. But before she could press the button another hand reached past hers and pressed a totally different drink.

"Hahaha, thanks for the drink girly."

Sakuno twisted around to see the two boys that were bothering her all day surrounding her, she had the back to the vendor with a terribly worried face.

One was taller than the other, but both were almost the same height as Momo. The taller one had dark black brushed back hair with snake like eyes almost like Kaidohs, just more terrifyingly eager. The shorter one had blond hair, the ends where curved up with the constant wear of a cap. His eyes were big and intimidating.

Sakuno was scared.

"S...sorry I got..got to go."

She tried running away by attempting to duck under the blond boys arm but he cuts her off with his body. She ran right into him, she covered her sore nose with her hand and stared in shock at the towering wall. She began to tear up, she couldn't help but think of Ryoma at that moment. That he would come in and save the day, hitting a tennis ball in both their faces and say. 'You got a ways to go.'

But that didn't happen.

* * *

Ryoma finished his very cooling drink and tossed the can in the trash. Momo was talking about school and how the tests are approaching when he saw the can fly across his face and in to the trash. He stopped talking at the sight of the flying can, Momo pause his walking.

"Aren't you going to thank her for getting the soda?"

Momo ask as he pointed to the can, watching Ryoma leaving him behind. Ryoma didn't turn around when he replied.

"I'll thank her tomorrow at practice, she'll most likely be there."

He waved his hand.

"Coming?"

He called out again. Momo jump started his feet to catch up to Ryoma that was quite the distance away now. He observed Ryoma for a second when he arrived beside him and followed his paste, he thought to himself.

'Maybe Ryoma somehow already knows it...?'

* * *

Sakunos hair was pull violently back as she tried to make her escape again, the force made her fall back harshly on her butt. She squeaked loudly. Maybe if she screamed enough someone would hear her. No that wasn't going to work, there were already to many screams echoing the courts. Screams and loud grunts coming from each player on the court hitting their returns.

"Please! Stop!"

She insisted the boys. Her right wrist was hurting from the fall, caused by the pull on her hair. She must of landed on it wrong judging by the pain it was giving off it was most likely sprained.

"You know girly, this hair of yours is just to long!"

The black haired boy pulled out scissors from his tennis bag, she looked at it in horror. What where they planning to do with it!?

"I'm so..sorry if. If my hair is too long."

She consciously grabbed them in her hands, she liked her long hair. Even though Ryoma often also said they were to long, still he never told her to cut them or said they looked bad.

A sudden painful jerk came from her left braid, the blond boy that she had forgotten was behind her pull the braid up. Almost fully stretching out his arm up above his head, he laughed hysterically. Sakuno desperately tried to keep her balance on her tippy toes and he held his grip, she quickly closed her eyes.

SNIP.

Her ears heard the sound of scissors, and gravity took place. She came stumbling down onto all fours, her hair wasn't holding her up anymore. Sakunos eyes looked at the paved ground in wide eyed shock. They cut her left braid off, letting the rest become undone. The front fell into her face as the uneven strands tickled her wobbling lips.

The boys laughed and started to walk away, the black haired boy put his scissors back into his back and wave back at her.

"See, now you don't have to worry about it getting in the way. Right!?"

They both began to laugh even harder as they left her on her hands and knees. It began slowly then it turned heavy, her tears fell like a never ending water fall. She didn't want to cry out loud, she didn't want any one to see her in such a wicked state. She ended up crying in silence but she knew, she needed to go home sooner or later and there was no way was she going to let her grandmother know about this.

The only person she could turned to was her best friend Tomoka. The Seigaku regulars where out of the question, they would end up telling Ryoma what happened. Ryoma was the absolute last person she wanted to know about her weak self. Not him...never him.

In a rush she left the training courts without telling her coach of her leave, she honestly could care less. Sakuno wanted away from the courts worried sick that the two terrible boys would still be hanging about.

_Later_

She rang the door bell twice before she got a response, the front door came open with Tomoka in the middle of it. She had a green facial mask on, she looked completely shocked. Sakuno didn't give her a warning about her coming over, Tomoka looker her friend up and down. Sakuno was still in her tennis uniform, her hair was tucked under a tennis cap and tennis bag hanging from her hand.

Sakuno tried a smile at the door, she wanted to enter her friends home with a smile and not worry Tomokas parents. Because if they knew about what happened than they would tell her grandmother. Can't have that.

"Geez Sakuno! You're still in your tennis uniform, you mush be freezing at this hour!"

Sakuno didn't think of the time, she thought she left the courts right away but apparently didn't arrive at her friends until well pass 8. The sky was already dark with small white glows piercing its black blanket. She must of wondered around the block a couple of times before stopping at Tomokas door.

Tomoka lead Sakuno to her room, she quickly yelled over her shoulder to her parents to let them know it was Sakuno. And that she was going to come up to her room for a few minutes before heading back home. Her mom replied with a.

"Do you two want tea!? and some cookies?"

Tomoka pause and looked at her friends stated and then replied to her mom.

"Yeah, thanks mom!"

Tomoka closed the door behind her as Sakuno place her stuff on the floor and sank down the side of the bed. Her knees brought up to hide her face, she just sat there in silence.

"Is every thing alright Sakuno? You look like you've been crying?"

Like it was a cue for Sakuno, the word crying made her scream out a cracked sob as she reached for the embrace of her best friends arms. Tomoka was shock to she her friend in utter tears.

'What could of made her be like this? Only the rejection of Ryoma no doubt!'

She thought.

"Was this because Ryoma rejected your confession?"

She pilled her crying friend from her chest, and shock her gently. Sakuno quick moved her head in a no sign, she was wrong it wasn't Ryoma. Tomoka was getting worried and frustrated, she shock her harder. She brought her closer to her face with each pull then shove, with one pull Tomokas forehead connected with Sakunos cap and pushed it off. Tomoka froze.

"OH MY GOD!

She screeched, Sakuno fumbled to put her cap back on to cover her miss matched hair style. Tomoka clamped her hand over her mouth, she looked at Sakunos head and then at the actions.

"What happened!?"

She demanded, for the time she known Sakuno she wouldn't do this to her own hair.

* * *

Sumire Ryuzaki was waiting impatiently at her and Sakunos place of residence.

'What is taking this girl so long to get home!?'

She thought worriedly. Trying not to think of the worst quite yet she rushed to the phone and dialed the Seigaku tennis team captain. It rang 2, 3, 4 times before a male voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Sumire Ryuzaki Seigakus coach..."

She was interrupted.

"Yes coach?"

Captain Tezuka answered with his own question. Sumire sigh in relief to get a hold of him and right away briefed him on the situation of Sakuno not returning home yet.

"Have you tried her friends home? whats her name...Tomoka?"

"No I haven't but I will as soon as I get off the phone with you. Do you mind though in the main time to try and contact the others just in case? I'm really worried, that girl is always home on time and when she is late is only by a few minutes."

She could hear a small sigh come from the other end of the phone line. He agreed and they both hanged up the phone. Sumire quickly dialed Tomokas phone number,

* * *

Sakuno had trouble explaining every thing through her tears and sobs but she managed to get the message across. Tomoka listened quietly and nodded a few times for Sakuno to continue with the Story. All the while Tomoka had removed her green mask.

"That's terrible! What jerks! We have to get back at them for this!"

She jumped up doing a hero pose, she was pumped up and ready to take them on. She was furious with that they did to her best friend, she wasn't about to let them forget about it. Sakuno didn't mention one thing, she didn't mention that her right wrist is most likely sprained. Worrying everybody was something she really didn't want to do.

"Please...please, don't tell grandma, Ryoma or the others. I don't want them to know, I want to fix this problem by my self."

She mumbled her words, Tomoka looked and fell backward knowing her bed would catch her. She sighed really loud.

"Fine, but you can't hide your hair like that forever!"

She said a little to loudly. Sakuno rushed on top of the bed to put her finger on Tomokas lips to keep her from saying anything else. A knock came from the door.

"Sakuno? It's your grandmother, she was wondering where you were. She's on the phone now."

Sakuno jumped up like a bouncing ball thrown to the floor. She shot a look at Tomoka and terribly stuffed her hair back under her cap. She exited the room and picked the phone off the table that was left for her to answer.

"Yes, grandma?"

"Where have you been! Why haven't you returned home? I was worried sick, I had to call Tezuka for help you know that!?"

"S..sorry Grandma, I was here at Tomoka's the whole time after Tennis practice."

"Sigh!"

"Come home, I want you home tonight."

Was the last thing her grandmother said on the phone, she had hung up pretty harshly. Sakuno made her way back up Tomokas room up the stairs and opened the door to see her friend digging through one of her desk drawers.

"What are you doing?"

She asked, curious to what her friend was doing. Tomoka turned and look at Sakuno with a pair of scissors in one of her hands. Sakuno flinched at the sight, getting a flash back of the horrible twisted grin the black hair boy was giving her the moment he pulled out his. She stepped back, Tomoka placed it gently on the table noticing Sakunos fear.

"We have to fix that hair of your before you head home don't we? Can't have your grandma thing suspicious thing about how it is now, do we?"

Sakuno made the connection, she was right. Going home now would just make it a more worrying situation especially sense she didn't immediately return home.

* * *

Sumire sigh a heavy sigh of relief to know Sakuno was safe at Tomokas place. But why didn't she return home after practice? Usually Sakuno would give a warning before she did anything like visit a friend. Sakuno was acting a little different that day what could make her be like this?

'She was perfectly fine when she was at the school watching the teams practice. It must of been something that happened after that.'

She went through the days events and how Sakuno was acting, nothing seemed off. Sumire was worried but decided to wait till tomorrow to fully discuss about her actions. Now all she had to do was wait till she returned home safely.

* * *

Nanjiro Echizen was the first to pick up the phone, rude as ever he answers with a.

"Yeah, what is it that you want?"

Rinko his wife scolded him for such a rude answer to someone who called, she took the phone away from him in one hand full swing. He backed away from the phone in a rush to avoid getting more scolding. As soon as Nanjiro left the room Nanako entered.

"Yes, this is the Echizen residence."

Rinkos sweet voice played through the phone, before the caller could say anything another voice was heard in the back ground.

"Hi Rinko."

"Oh Hello Nanako! Oh my! my pie!"

Rinko passed the phone to Nanako who was stunned, she put the phone to her ear.

"Yes?"

Finally the caller could talk, he opened his mouth.

The phone dropped to the floor.

"Karupin! Don't do that!"

Rapid foot steps lead away from the phone. The person on the other end of the line finally got feed up with waiting.

"I WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO RYOMA ECHIZEN! IS HE THERE!?"

Ryoma came down the stairs to hear his name called through the phone speaker. He picked it up and answered.

"Is that you Momo?"

"Damn it Echizen! Why is it so hard to get a hold of you at home! I feel like I went through every member of you family trying to get to you!"

Momo was fuming, he huffed and exhaled slowly.

"Have you seen Sakuno anytime between the last time we were together today?"

"No, why?"

"Well Captain Tezuka just gave me a call saying that Coach Ryuzaki called him to see if any of us have seen her. Apparently she didn't come yet."

"She's probably at Tomokas."

Ryoma stated his fact. Momo stayed silent then thought about it, true enough after Ryomas short phone call from Momos long phone call they were told that Sakuno had made it back home safely.

* * *

Sumire was shocked to see Sakunos head pop through the crack of the door.

"Soorry, sorry grandma!"

She clapped her hands together in an apologetic gesture. When she bowed her head her hair fell forward. Her grandmother stood there with an open mouth of aww, she had to blink a couple of time to comprehend what she was seeing.

Sakuno, her sweet Sakuno had her hair cut. It was so different than it was before, before her hair would always be in braids all the way down to her butt. She was sure that Sakuno had left the school courts with that hair style but came home with a short trimmed one.

Sakunos hair was cut at jaw length, it was a straight cut no layers. (Like An Tachibanas but with bangs in case you can't picture it.) Sakuno looked like a completely different person.

"Sa..Sakuno?"

Her grandmother attempted to speak, she reached out and touched the end of her hair.

"What's with your hair, what happened!?"

"Oh! I ...I, I just had Tomoka cut it for me. I was really thinking about how my hair was always in my way in tennis practice. So I asked her out of the blue to cut it for me."

Sakuno was about to give away a few tears but she forced her recovery right away. But she also knew that her grandmother was smart and would come up with and excuse close to what really happened. She needed to be prepare and she was right.

"Was it something the tennis coach told you? Because if it was, it wasn't necessary to take it seriously."

Sakuno sucked in air, holding her breath to get ready to lie to her beloved grandmother. She was close of course, it did take place at the tennis courts and it was SOMEBODY who told her about her hair. But it was forcefully done.

"No grandma, it..it was just that I thought about it for.. for a while now. Please..please don't make me regret it."

The 'please don't make me regret it,' was what convince her grandmother to not push any further. Sakuno just wanted some sleep and try to forget about everything that happen that evening.

* * *

~**I hope you like it so far. If you see any type of problem like spelling mistakes please do tell.~**

**~Constructive criticism is much appreciated~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**~Ryoma x Sakuno~  
**

**~Holly! Be**** You well not believe how long I worked on this chapter, really!? What ever happened to 'it's going to be 2-Shot!' Now that has become a literal statement I had to *bang *bang my head with a gun! Well here it is the final chapter to this ridiculously long chapter/suppose to be one shot turned into LONG shot.~**

**~This Chapter has now officially became the longest chapter I have ever ( I mean EVER) made. With the awesome grand total of 5`300 words!~  
**

**~Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Morning came amazingly peaceful to Sakuno, maybe because even though the sun looked like it did yesterday is was much less hot out. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned the rest of her sleeping state away. She got up off her bed, went to take a shower and got dressed. There was no school so she was in no need to be in her uniform, so that day she went with high waist-ed army green short shorts. And a pink tanktop that and a fashion ribbon just beneath the chest and to top off the outfit she put on ankle high brown heel boots.

When she got down the stairs she grabbed her brush and started it through her hair, it was much easier to brush through sense there wasn't much to work with. Sakuno looked into the mirror and looked at her hair, it was shorter than Tomokas. She sighed, she wasn't as shocked as she was yesterday calming down quite a bit now that it was less uneven.

"Good morning Sakuno."

Her grandmother walked in from her room, she was in her normal tracksuit ready to train the boys for the day. Sakuno greeted her with the same words.

"Good morning Grandma."

She eat her breakfast that was on the table and packed her stuff. The two of them headed out the door and headed into the day.

* * *

Almost all the regular were there waiting on the coach to arrive. Fuji keep an eye out for Ryoma, while Momo and Kaidoh argued with each other. Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura, were all sitting about fiddling with their rackets. Inui on the other hand was writing in his trusty note book, no doubt analyzing new training ideas and death threatening drinks for encouragement.

"Ah, Ryoma."

Fuji welcomed Ryoma to the group, Momo dashed up to him and greeted him as well. He mostly just retreat from his argument with Kaidoh sense he was losing the battle.

Tezuka turned up and ordered the boys to do 15 laps around the school, Inui added his brand new drink that he called 'The dog chaser.' With that the boys got their butts in gear and ran for their lives, literally.

* * *

Coach Ryuzaki arrived while the boys were in the middle of their final lap around the school, currently they were all out of sight. Only Inui was left at the starting point with the stop watch in hand. Sakuno walked behind her grandmother, hoping in some way that it would hide her new head. Inui greeted the coach then turned to Sakuno, he didn't say anything.

"..."

"Good morning Sakuno."

He finally said, Sakuno felt super nervous now. The silence Inui left was a terrible sigh for Sakuno, her face turned red and ran away yelling over her shoulder.

"I'll get some cold drinks for when they get back!"

Her grandmother turned to Sakunos direction and sighed, she didn't have time to go after her the boys would be returning any second now. And there they were right on time. They huffed and puffed and completely collapsed onto the cool ground beneath them. Inui spotted Sakuno returning with multiple water bottle in her arms, he quickle turned to the last one to have passed the line.

"Fuji, you were last. You get to drink the 'The Dog Chaser.'"

Every one gulped hard as they watch Fuji take down the yellow looking jello drink. When Fuji finished he let out a small burp and excused himself. A few seconds pass, Fuji didn't get sick but for the others just the thought about drinking that terrible stuff made every one want to puke.

Spread out on the ground everyone closed their eyes to try and NOT think about Inuis next drink. Sakuno arrive and saw every one pooped out and went around placing a bottle down beside each memeber. Inui thanked her.

"Thank you Sakuno. It is good that they get a good refreshment."

Eiji jumps up ready to go again, he takes a sip of the water bottle when he spots Sakuno passing a water bottle to Inui. With shock Eijis drink falls down to the ground splashing Kaidoh in the face. To his annoyance he turned and sits up hissing at Eiji, but Eiji could care less about Kaidoh when he was looking directly to Sakunos new hair. Kaidoh looked as well to end up immediately stop hissing.

"Wahhhh!"

Eiji finally snaps back to life and runs up to Sakuno, she turned around to see Eiji up in her face.

"What have you done with your hair!?"

Eijis voice cracked a little, with the sudden question everyone got up to see what was going on. Sakuno couldn't help but blush really hard with all the attention her hair was getting.

"Holy! That's really short Sakuno!"

Momo said. Everyone couldn't say anything else they were just to shocked, Sakuno always had long hair.

"What made you decided to cut your hair?"

The voice that trembled her to the bone was none other than Ryoma who asked the question. She couldn't look at their faces when she was about to lie.

"I just..just thought that it would be a n,nice change. That's all."

Her eyebrows frown when she looked away, thank the heaven for the new short hair that can be used to hide her facial expressions. Ryoma twirled the racket on his index finger.

"hmmm"

The coach clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention except Ryomas, his was still staring at Sakunos hair. She tried to keep her eyes on her grandma trying not to notice Ryoma. But she couldn't help be feel his stare harden with every passing second, finally giving in she took a quick peek at him through the corner of her eye. He was still looking, her body froze.

Ryoma stopped spinning the racket.

"Oishi, Eiji. I want you to work together with Inui for doubles, Kawamura I'm gonna want you and Kaidoh to practice with each other one on one. Fo..."

"You're lying."

Ryoma interrupted Coach Ryuzakis orders, all eyes were on Ryoma now. Sakuno was wide eyed looking at Ryomas cat like eyes turn from not interested to serious.

"what?"

She asked, she was praying really hard that he hadn't figured it out that the new hair cut wasn't on purpose at all. She was praying super hard.

"You're lying, it's not a nice change."

He said firmly and then walked off to the other end of the court, she watched him walk away. She couldn't believe her ears, he doesn't like her knew hair cut? Then does that mean he like the original before? Even though he constantly said it was to long?

Ryomas interruption was easily dismissed and every one started working. Sakuno retreated to the trees wonderful shade, she watched intently as everyone put their all into practice. She wished she could join them.

Her body tense to the thought, she had practice lesson after this also at the Tennis Training court. But she seriously didn't want to return there, not after what they did to her.

* * *

Sumire looked over her should to see Sakuno still in the same spot she's been sitting at sense the beginning of practice. She was worried. Sakuno was usually close to the fence, always watching Ryoma intensely. It was obvious that she liked him and idolizes him, but today she sat far away with her head in between her knees. She wasn't even watching, THAT wasn't normal for Sakuno.

She turned her attention to Ryoma, he was playing rather poorly as well. She started to watch him closely, he was always taking a small and quick peek at Sakuno ever now and then. She knew why he was playing poorly, he was worried as well. He noticed too.

At the end of practice She approached Ryoma, now separate for the rest she asked him a favor.

"Ryoma, do you mind accompanying Sakuno to the Tennis Training Courts this afternoon? I think she needs a motivator right now."

She nodded her head in Sakunos general direction, Ryoma looked on and then back at his Coach. He nodded a yes. They all worked together to pick up the tennis balls that they used for the days practice. Once done, everyone except Ryoma went to the lockers to get dress and go home.

Ryoma approached Sakunos siting body, she still didn't look up. He brought the cold can of soda, the same kind of soda she got him the day before to her forehead. She felt the cold and a shiver went up her spin, she looked up like the wave of cold went from the bottom and up. She eyed the can, and like every time he offered she took it out of his hands.

Ryoma leaned back on the tree trunk and opened his can, gulping it down in big portions. She watched him and looked down.

"What did you mean that I was lying? That is wasn't a nice change?"

She whispered. Ryoma put his can down.

"Your long hair was too long, but not it's much to short."

He picked up his can again and was about to take another sip when Sakuno jumped him.

"You seriously think so!? Is it really that BAD!?"

Her hand where on his shoulders her legs straddling him, eyes were a but teary. She wanted 'his' opinion, to her at that moment it was all that mattered. Ryoma looked at her shocked at the reaction Sakuno gave him, she was usually much more shy and a lot less daring. But what he saw in her eyes he knew that she wanted an answer.

"It's bad."

Is all he said, Sakuno was deeply hurt and knew it was bad, who was she kidding? She let her hands go from his shoulders to dropping them to her side. Her head bowed down, her bangs covering her eyes and the rest fell in front of her face pulled by gravity. Ryoma put his can down but left his hand gripping it, he didn't know where to put his free hand. Usually they would be put into his jack pockets but currently Sakuno was sitting on top of him and that would be and even more awkward position to be in.

Sakuno was very depressed, she didn't want to move she just want to give up trying to impress Ryoma. To catch up with him in term of tennis, just to stop watching her beloved prince play an awesome match with an even more difficult opponent. She felt her body sag and he forehead connected with Ryomas shoulder, he slightly shift by the surprise.

Ryoma didn't know how to handle this situation, what was he suppose to do? Push her off? pat her head for comfort? Talk to her? He was completely at a loss. So instead of doing anything he just let her rest there for a few minutes.

"Um, Coach has me joining you to your Tennis Training courses."

He finally said, getting a bit restless in that position. Sakunos body flinched, Ryoma felt it instantly. His gut told him she didn't want to go. He placed a hand on her arm and said.

"Do you have reason to not want to go to practice?"

He felt her muscles tense to his words, she most defiantly didn't want to go back. But what for? He move his hand to her shoulder to push her a little off of him. She got the message and moved back a bit, she moved her legs off of him. All the while she never made eye contact with him, not that she ever did in the first place.

Finally free Ryoma reached out to her right hand, Sakuno who was still mostly out of it didn't realized that Ryoma was grabbing her right hand. He got up first than went to pull her up when she felt a sudden sharp pain jolt through her arm. She let out a cry.

"EEEP!"

Ryoma stopped right away, he then bent down on one knee and felt about her wrist. In certain areas it hurt more than the rest and Sakuno jumped to every place that pained her. He let go of her hand and reached for the other one. She was yanked up by Ryomas strength, looking at him between her bangs she couldn't help but feel a little better that she wasn't sitting down anymore.

Ryoma took Sakuno to the school infirmary, there wasn't any school but the sports team had acesses to the imforumary incase of injuries. Sakuno was place on a stool and was told not to move. Ryome dug around for a wrap, he found one and gently as he could wrapped around her wrist. Once he finished he let her hand drop slowly while still keeping his left hand index finger touch the tip of her right. She blushed slightly, why was he doing that?

"We'll head to the Tennis courts to tell your coach that you'll be absent for awhile. I'll walk you home from there."

He said as he looked out the window, the sun was starting to set. It wasn't much past 2 but you could tell the light of the day was slipping away. The sun reflecting into his hazel eyes, it made him glow like when his focused in a match. Sakuno liked that look, the look of determination, courage and the confidence to brake forward. She thought deeply why she was so attracted to him and now she knew why. She wasn't going to give up so easily to the jerks who made her feel bad. Her appearance effected her and made her doubt herself. Thanks to Ryoma being beside her now she felt strong and willing to get back to the training courts.

* * *

Sakuno and Ryoma made it to the courts, she was going to be major late but she didn't mind. Se wouldn't be able to play even if she wanted too. Ryoma looked around and of course he was interested in warming up and doing a little exercise himself. She giggle at him, he heard her and eyed her a confused look. Sakuno lead them to the area she usually has to be at to attend her lessons, just bellow the hill was her class.

All her happiness that was slowly returning drained from her already pail face. Ryoma looked down bellow, looked at each student that were doing stretches. He thought.

'They got a good routine going.'

He turned to Sakuno to see if she was going to head down but when he saw her harden expression. She was angry, sad, scared, was she any of those emotions? He finally connected the dots.

Sakunos reason for not telling the others about her hair cut. Some one here at this court did something and it most diffinately changed Sakuno. He didn't like that, what right did this person have to do that to her!?

"Which one?"

"Huh?"

Ryoma's question took her by surprise, what did he mean which one? She turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Which one here, hurt you?"

He ask sternly. He looked at the group bellow, ready to single out the person who caused trouble for Sakuno. She look at him with worry and shock, he had figure most of the event out. Possible everything already. He wasn't showing anger in his expression he just glared down bellow like he always did with everyone else he looked at. She looked back down and spoke.

"Looks like they're not here. Not today anyways."

The wind blow from behind and her hair was pushed from the back of her head to the front. She felt like a mess and was trying to get the strands out of her face, some were stuck between her eyelashes they were the most difficult to move. Ryoma suddenly helped pull a strand that she was having trouble getting, her cheeks flushed a deep pink. Her eyes couldn't keep contact with his, she felt her whole body starting to heat up with embarrassment.

"Yo! Girly! You here with your boyfriend?"

He body shivered in shock not because of the cool breeze but by the cold lively laugh coming from behind her. When she turned around she was about ready to fall back on her butt with her fumbeling legs trying to half keep her balanced and half get her the hell away from them. Ryoma catches her by simply placing his left hand palm in the center of her back.

"Wow look at that! Her hair looks much better now don't you think, mister boyfriend? You are her boyfriend right?"

The Blondie spoke very sarcastically. The black haired guy just gave us a really big smirk. Ryoma stepped in front of Sakuno.

"What's it to you?"

He asked. In Sakunos mind she tossed the pending situation out and only though of, 'he didn't deny that I'm his girlfriend!' Her mind race as Ryoma looked at them. Ryoma put down his bag and got out his racket and one tennis ball, he balanced the tennis ball on the edge of the racket. Sakuno was having trouble with what he was trying to do, what was he going to prove by doing that?

Next thing she saw was Ryomas kick serve in action right before her eyes. The tennis ball made contact with the Blondies face, it smashed hard and was push off in the direction of the dark haired one. But was blocked by his racket that was already in his hand. He grinned evil, impressed that he wasn't hit like his friend that was now out cold on the pavement.

"You still got a ways to go."

Ryoma said, his rachet bounced up and down on his shoulder. He smirked and fixed his cap lifting it up on once side so you could only see one of his eyes, and that eye glared hard at the dark hair boy that was only meters across from them.

"Think you're smart huh brat!"

"I know I am, or at lest I'm much more than you."

"Asshole!"

"Can say the same for him, even his smarter than you."

"Oh yeah? How so? He was stupid enough to get hit."

"On the contrary, it was very smart of him to get hit. Because now you're the one going to have to deal with me."

Ryoma stopped his bouncing racket and thrust-ed it at the dark hair boy. it was a declaration of a tennis match.

* * *

Ryoma was on the right side of the court why the dark hair boy was on the left. It was Ryoma to serve and he didn't give any mercy on the first serve. Ryoma gave one of his special kick serves. The tennis ball went flying across the court with amazing speed, Sakuno knew that if he were to serve that to her she would never return it no matter how much practice she put.

The ball smashed on other side of the court and the point was called out by Sakuno.

"15 to love."

She yelled happily. she placed her hand together and prayed that his opponent wasn't hiding any secret moves.

"Getting tired of playing yet? Cause I'm just getting started."

Ryoma said to his opponent. It was still his serves game and Ryoma wasn't about to let the guy get his game on. Not for a second, not after what he did to Sakuno. He bounce the ball up and down with hit left hand, Ryoma was playing right handed even though he is a left-handed.

"Tell me, what did you do exactly to Sakuno?"

He demanded. The other boy still a little shock by the amazing serve, stuttered at his words.

"Ha..Hahaha..I just did a little redecorating, you see her hair bothered me to end. Every practice I would be hit in the eye by her annoying braids."

He got his confidence back and started to speak more snarly. Ryoma stopped the bouncing of the tennis ball, he throw it up in the air and as the suspense almost kill Sakuno. Ryoma hit it.

It was very unexpected of Ryoma but instead of like his first serve he served underhanded. Sakuno gasped, that kind of serve anyone can return it. How was Ryoma planing to win serving like that! But unknown to Sakuno, Ryoma added a little spice to the underhand serve. Of course the opponent thinking the same thing that the serve was pathetic and went for it.

Ryoma smirk. The ball landed straight in the middle of his racket and sky rocketed up in the sky.

"What the!?"

The guy let out a voice of confusion, Sakuno watched as the ball went up in the air and was lost in the blue and white sky.

'What is Ryoma thinking!?'

She though, she looked at him than back into the sky. A small yellow tennis ball was dropping right above Sakuno. She moved about a little to try and catch it and luck was on her side she caught it in her palm.

"PFFF hahaha! What was that!? That was just plain pathetic!"

Sakuno looked at Ryoma worried. He tipped his hat and asked for the ball to be passed back to him. She was about to throw it when he point to her hand, confused she twisted her to look at the tennis ball. It was the one that she had made with the drawing of his face on the ball. She blush madly. When she tossed the ball she practically wiped it at him.

"Hey girly! Name the damn score already!"

"Shut up."

Sakuno watched Ryoma start talking out of character.

"Who allowed you to talk to her like that?"

"I can talk the way I like to anyone!"

"Really? I would like to see you try after I knock out a few of your teeth."

"Like wise, twerp!"

Sakuno was amazed at how Ryoma barked at the boy, he was really angry. Shes never seen him act this way to anyone, maybe a glimps of it when his with Momo but beside that he was always his quite self. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were a shade of pink, she felt feverish but maybe because she was experience and seeing a whole new side of Ryoma.

Ryoma was to serve again, he bounced the ball a few times then shot up and served. AGAIN with the under hand serve, why? When the serve reached the other side it was easily returns. Ryoma wasn't going to let him return another, it was on purpose. He ran up and smashed the ball back into the other side, the ball lingered on the ground spinning uncontrollably at the opponents feet. He watched in amazement and horror, suddenly the ball kicked off the ground and smacked right under the guys jaw. A disgusting loud crunch sound was heard.

"GAHHHH!"

The dark hair boy feel back onto his back, his hands oh his mouth. He wiggled about in pain, when he was finally able to sit up he remove his hands. two teeth where on his palm, blood dripped from his mouth and nose eyes full of tears.

"Still like to call me a twerp? or do you still want to pick on Sakuno? Either one you would still get betten, just if you decide to pick Sakuno. I wouldn't go easy on you like I just did."

Ryoma switch his racket from his right hand to his left and hit the ball as hard as he could, it zoomed passed his face and crashed into the ground. Leaving a dent and a small rub burn on the court, the boy left scared out of his mind he most likely pissed his pants while he ran away.

Sakuno couldn't watch anymore, she was so happy. This Ryoma defended her so passionately, she fear that it was all but a dream. she bent forward and crouched down, Sakuno stuffed her face between the gap of her knees. Ryoma went and picked up the tennis ball and returned it into his pocket before he would loss it. He turned to go to Sakuno when he noticed her in a fatal position. He rushd over.

"Sakuno?"

He also crouched and put his hands on her shoulders. Sakuno indistinctly flung her arms around Ryomas neck, she stuck her face on the crock of his neck. She didn't want to let go she didn't want this dream to end.

"umm, Sakuno?"

Sakuno could feel his entire body, his lean muscle from all the training was tensed up. She felt hotter than ever, she puling her head back and looked at Ryomas worried, confused, and shocked face look at hers. She couldn't resist this daring opportunity. Her lips made contacted with his, both their eyes open, Sakuno worried that if she close them he would start disappearing. His with complete and utter shock.

A few seconds pass and it was Ryoma who broke the connection. He fell backwards, landing on his butt and his hand supporting his upper body before falling flat on the court ground. His cheeks red with seemed to be amazement. Sakuno was happy that she got to finally kiss her prince, now she could wake up prepare for it to only a dream. A horrible but loving dream.

* * *

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes, her room ceiling was there. She was right it WAS all just a dream, she sighed. She was so very disappointed, but she knew that Ryoma would never act that way towards her. His just to busy with HIS beloved tennis, she was just a side line cheerer nothing more nothing less.

She got out of bed and got down stairs, her grandmother had already made breakfast. She sat down and chowed down. It was a school day so she put on her school uniform, before leaving the house she could feel her temperature rising. She was sick, most likely a fever.

Her grandmother entered the kitchen

"Good morning Sakuno."

Like every morning they greeted each other with a smile.

"Good morning Grandma."

"Sakuno, you're staying home today. You're sick with a fever, poor Ryoma had to carry you all the way here. You better thank him, he'll be coming around at lunch hour to check on you."

She said while going through the fridge.

"By the wa..!"

"Wait you said Ryoma carried me home!?"

Sakuno panicked, wait! wait! waiiiiiit!

"Yes, and now get back to bed! I got to go right now!"

She left through the door in a rush. Sakuno was left there in the kitchen totally dumbfound.

'Ryoma carried her home? He'll coming around at lunch hour to check up on her?'

Sakuno was oh so praying that the dream wasn't a dream, but also hoped it was because if it wasn't she had kissed Ryoma the day before! She brought he hands to her cheeks, the fever felt like it was becoming worst. Her eyes began to make swirls, Sakuno made her way to her bed and crawled under the sheets. All the sudden reality check made her head spin, Sakuno stuffed her face into her pillow and slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Ryoma received Coach Ryuzakis and Sakunos house key yesterday evening after carrying her back. Sakuno was boiling hot when he had arrived, that or it was that he was also feeling a little over the normal temperature. Sakuno had previously kissed him, on the lips, with her eyes open. He place his hand over his mouth as his face became cherry red. He could still feel her soft lips against his, her leftover taste of her lip gloss. Her open eyes filled with hazy emotions, she was showing her true colors at that very moment.

It all hit him like a train crash, all the comments from Momo and his dad. All the things she had done for him, cheered him on, got him cold beverages when he needed it. And all those attempts to create a conversation with him. It all made sense now.

He pulled the key out of his pocket and looked at it, he had to go vist at lunch. He really didn't want to go, worried that something like yesterday will happen again. But then again he is completely worried, her fever was pretty bad maybe because of the stress that built up with in the last two day.

He decided, his going.

* * *

Ryoma had came at lunch like Sakunos grandmother said he would. Right then and there, they were alone together. A very bad combination with some one who is sick and blushes every second. They sat together at the dinning table, Sakuno had made hot cocoa when he got there.

"Th..thanks for bringing me home...Ryoma."

Her index finger couldn't sit still as is rubbed the mug. She keep looking from her mup to Ryoma then back. He didn't even touch his cocoa yet, She began to feel like maybe it wasn't the drink he wanted. she was about to get up when she was stopped by Ryoma, he had place his hand on top of hers. The one she place on the table to help her stand up. His face was hidden behind the cap and his hands were trembeling.

"Why?"

He asked.

"Why, why did you to that yesterday?"

When Ryoma referred to 'that' she complete understood, it wasn't a dream; no it was reality. Her temperature went sky high, she tried to look at Ryomas face but it was blocked by his cap.

"I...I'm sorry if..if you didn't like it, I won't do it agai..."

Her sentence was cut short with the pressure of their lips put together. At first Sakuno was surprise but she relaxed and her eyes closed imagining all the other things they could do together. They broke apart.

"Sorry."

Ryoma said, looking away. His hazel cat like eyes looked pleased, worried, and lustful. Sakuno smiled happily and her temperature raised up again, this time though she couldn't stay focus and passed out. Forcing Ryoma to take care of her once more, bring her back to her room and rest.

_Months later_

It has been a good couple of months sense that terrible encounter with a jerk who almost ruined Sakunos life, most defiantly made a mess out of her hair though. But she has been growing it out again and it has finally reach her shoulder blades. She doesn't put them in braids anymore but for the time being until her hair is back to its old length she'll be keeping it in a nice ponytail.

Sakuno was ready to serve, she up the tennis ball and hit it as hard as she could. The racket made contact with the tennis ball with a big 'bunggk' sound, form its vibrating cords. Sakuno had practiced really heard, she practice both with her grandmother and with Inui. But today she was going to have another match with Ryoma. Her heart race with wild fire of excitement, she was hopefully ready; no she was ready. The ball was shot right back to her side before she noticed, Sakuno pouted and shouted across the court.

"I'll show you Ryoma! I've practice hard, I score 1 point off you and you and I are going to the park on a date!"

Ryoma smirked, he got into stance. This is how it's been sense, If Sakuno gets a point in a match Ryoma goes on a date with her anywhere she wants. But if she can't with in the time limit, she has to got with him anywhere her wants. So far...Ryoma has always had the upper hand.

For a couple they always made decisions by playing tennis, Sakuno had a feeling it was always going to be this way. Ryoma was to be her personal trainer and goal but she wasn't about to give up trying to be a little bit on pare with him. She served once more, just when things were looking good. Her shot was sliced and lobed back to her side of the court again. Ryoma started bounce his racket on his shoulder, he grinned and pointed his racket at her.

"You still got a ways to go."

* * *

~**I hope you liked it. If you see any type of problem like spelling mistakes please do tell.~**

**~Constructive criticism is much appreciated~ **


End file.
